


Lost

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [22]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-08
Updated: 2001-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero's lost something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old fic, for archival purposes.

"What in the name of Shinigami is wrong with you?" Duo inquired upon finding his husband on hands and knees in the bathroom, apparently searching for something.

"I can't *find* it, and I don't know where it could be!" Heero, frustrated, growled.

"Find what?"

"My contact! I dropped it, and now I can't find it! I've looked every where, and it's gone." He scowled. "This isn't logical. It should still be here."

Duo, treading much more carefully now, squeezed into the bathroom to help look. Several fruitless minutes later, he sat back on his haunches. "It's no good, Heero, I think it's gone for good. Which one was it? I'll call the doctor's office and have them order a new one."

Heero seemed to reach the same conclusion. "The left one. And call Une and tell her I'm working from home for the next couple of days."

The logic of this escaped Duo, especially since Heero didn't seem to be in the mood to pounce him and initiate one of their horny days. "Uh... can I tell her why?"

Heero drew himself up with as much dignity as a man can muster while sitting on a bath mat wearing only a ratty bathrobe. "I am the perfect soldier, Duo, and perfect soldiers do *not* wear glasses."

Duo laughed. "You're so adorable when you're being vain." He leaned forward and kissed Heero lightly. "And I love you with or without your glasses on."

   


* * *

  
 

Meanwhile, across the street...

"Ooh! Rewind that, I wanna see it again."

Shirley obligingly rewound the tape, and she and Betty, rapt, watched the footage of two tight posteriors wiggling around the bathroom floor as their owners searched for a lost contact. "Still think the surveillance cameras were too much of a strain to put on our budget?" she teased.

"Do I look like I think they were?" Betty murmured, eyes still glued to the screen. "I'm beginning to think we should set up a live feed of this on the internet..."

"Who wants to share?" Shirley muttered. "We saw them first. They can find their own bishounen to watch."


End file.
